User blog:Vaffisuco/煙に巻け Fog Them/Smoke Them Out! More Polished Version
Now to try and make some sense of this song. Animeyay has already made a translation found here on the official page , but some areas such as the 十六夜迷い and 飛んで火に入った are somewhat glossed over. I've put all of my thoughts on these particular areas down before, and will state them once again when they come up. This can be called a Draft 2, I suppose, and will be more polished than the former blog post. では、始めさせていただきます。 去れば、時満ちて　今宵も闇夜 : Once gone, the time to strike will come 行方知らずの声は　往ったり来たり : Going to and fro, neither tonight or the dark night are aware of what the future holds されど、酔いしれど　飛んで火に入った : Even though I'm intoxicated/infatuated/inticed, I'm caught up like a moth to a flame 物陰からお見かけ、十六夜　迷い : And from my shelter, I catch sight of you : During this dimly lit Autumn night, I hesitate 飛んで火に入った probably directly modifies 物陰, so a tentative rewording could be as : '' ''されど、酔いしれど 飛んで火に入った物陰から（あなた／君）を見かけて、十六夜に迷っている。 Has to be a way to word the phrase 'being caught up/rushing to my doom' to modify the 'shelter' area. 忍べ　忍べ　切り捨て御免 : Keep low to the ground, and strike down those who dare to dishonor you さらば　さらば　花びら一片 : Farewell farewell, single blossom petal 雨の様に　苦無　変わり身　空蝉 : Kunai come falling down like rain, and I make a decoy 当たらずとも遠からず　遁々拍子 : While they didn't hit me head on, they're getting closer and closer to the mark 敢えて　七変化　偽物　曲者 : Now here are my seven transformations! Fakes and tricksters mixed within! 月明りも　転寝、後ろに注意 : Even if the moonlight decides to rest, you better watch your back 朧月夜　浮世は常夜 : The night is misty and moonlit, the nights of the living world are always dark and unending もののあはれ　二言三言 : Give you empathies to life's transience in a couple of words 朧月夜 has the implication of a hazy spring night, while we know this takes place in Autumn because of the Izayoi 'harvest moon/waning moon'. When listening, the word seems to end on a lower note/intonation, and probably stands by itself as a direct contrast to the dark nights of the mortal realm. Especially with the particle は, I'm guessing that it stands as a contrast since that particle not only is a subject marker, but also indicates contrast between two or more things. 走れ　疾風　修羅首狩取 : Run, strong gale! Ravage and collect their heads! 風よりも早く : Moving faster than the wind 回り込んで　気もそぞろ : As I circle for an opening, my mind becomes restless ゆらら　ゆらら　ゆらら : I sway, shake, and flicker 囲まれても　修羅朱手酒 微笑んで　そっと　投げたの : Even surrounded, I would smile and gently toss aside my blood-red sake 隠し持つ　奥の手を : The trump card I had on deck あの手　この手　そして : In this way and in that way 咲いて　舞って　散った : I bloomed, danced within the breeze, and scattered 裏か　表か　二つに一つ : The frontside or backside, one of two choices とにもかくにも　酸いも甘いも : In anycase both could be bitter or sweet 離れ　離れ　油断大的 : Distance yourself! Negligence is a powerful enemy! さらば　さらば　花びら一片 : Farewell farewell, single blossom petal やぶれ　かぶれ　修羅守趣撞 : Tear them apart and stab through their defences! 吹き荒ぶ影は : The shadows are fierce and sweeping 然らずんば　雲隠れ : But if not, take cover in the clouds! どろろ　どろろ　どろろ : The thunder rumbles and booms 代わる代わる　修羅終終終 : As we fought one after the other, I'll bring the carnage to an end 心だけ　そっと　口寄せ : I softly channel a spirit with my heart 隠し持つ　奥の手で : And with the trump card I have on deck 煙に巻いて　巻いて : I surround and bewilder you with smoke 飛んで　消えて　散った : Then I leapt, dissappeared, and scattered 想い忍ぶれど　色に出りけり : I tried keeping my feelings in check, but they were seen through my facade 言いかけた言は　煙玉 : And the words I began to say became a smoke bomb 走れ　疾風　修羅首狩取 : Run, strong gale! Ravage and collect their heads! 風よりも早く : Moving faster than the wind 回り込んで　気もそぞろ : As I circle for an opening, my mind becomes restless ゆらら　ゆらら　ゆらら : I sway, shake, and flicker 囲まれても　修羅朱手酒 微笑んで　そっと　投げたの : Even surrounded, I would smile and gently toss aside my blood-red sake 隠し持つ　奥の手を : The trump card I had on deck あの手　この手　そして : In this way and in that way 咲いて　舞って　散った : I bloomed, danced within the breeze, and scattered やぶれ　かぶれ　修羅守趣撞 : Tear them apart and stab through their defences! 吹き荒ぶ影は : The shadows are fierce and sweeping 然らずんば　雲隠れ : But if not, take cover in the clouds! どろろ　どろろ　どろろ : The thunder rumbles and booms 代わる代わる　修羅終終終 : As we fought one after the other, I'll bring the carnage to an end 心だけ　そっと　口寄せ : I softly channel a spirit with my heart 隠し持つ　奥の手で : And with the trump card I have on deck 煙に巻いて　巻いて : I surround and bewilder you with smoke 飛んで　消えて　散った : Then I leapt, dissappeared, and scattered Category:Blog posts